


Bundesvision Brigade

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF
Genre: BuViSoCo, Bundesvision, Bundesvision Song Contest, Gen, bsc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story version of the fan game Bundesvision Brigade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Tim Bendzko looked at the calendar on the wall. The Bundesvision Song Contest was nearly here. Less than a day to go now. He was representing Berlin, and considered himself well prepared for the contest. He saw Flo Mega, Bremen's entrant, standing by the wall and Tim decided to say a friendly hello to his fellow competitor.  
"Hello!"  
"Oh, hey Tim," Flo Mega answered him, but Tim could tell something was wrong.  
"There's been some real trouble tonight, Stefan said he might even cancel the Bundesvision!"  
"What!?" Tim said, shocked, "Oh no!"  
"You better go and speak to him, considering that you're the favourite to win..."  
"Where is he?"  
"He's in the library, by one of the bookcases as usual, I guess. I'll join you if you like!"  
"Oh uh... ok!" Tim accepted the offer.  
"Yes, we better check things out with Stefan," Flo said, "Hopefully things aren't too serious."  
Things sure sounded serious. And so the two went off to find Stefan. Flo Mega didn't seem to know exactly what the problem was that could cause the contest to be cancelled. Tim and Flo walked through the wooden door to the green room of the Bundesvision. With less than a day to go before the contest, participants had been practicing their songs. So had he. He hoped that it hadn't all been for nothing, that the contest wouldn't truly be cancelled.  
The participants of the 2011 Bundesvision Song Contest all turned as he and Flo walked into the room. They immediately started asking questions. It seemed the rumour that Bundesvision would be cancelled this year was pretty widespread.  
 _"Bundesvision's going to go on like it always has, isn't it?"_  
 _"Is the contest going to be cancelled?"_  
 _"What's going on? Is Bundesvision finished?"_  
 _"Are we being shut down?"_  
Tim had to brush past them. He didn't know the answers to any of their questions. There was only one man who did. Stefan Raab. And it was him they were going to see. They found him standing by a bookcase, wondering what he was going to do next.  
"Stefan... I've just been talking to Flo Mega, just what in the hell is going on here? What's all this about the Bundesvision being cancelled?" Tim asked. Stefan spun around.  
"Ah Tim, so the word has been getting around."  
"What word, what's going on?"  
"It will all be explained in due time," Stefan answered.  
"No Stefan," Flo said, "How about you explain now?"  
"Yes yes, I will," Stefan said, "Right now, in fact. We'll have to gather everyone. I have an important announcement to make."


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story version of the fan game Bundesvision Brigade

The Bundesvision entrants were all sitting on chairs in the hall. This was the important announcement. Now they would find out whether Bundesvision was going to be cancelled or not. Stefan was going to have to explain things about the Bundesvision's biggest enemy. Flutterby.  
"You see, my friends," Stefan began, "There is a huge problem within the Bundesvision Song Contest. The Bundesvision has enemies. A mysterious group called 'United Against Bundesvision' has threatened our peaceful song contest."  
The Bundesvision entrants sat there for a few moments in stunned silence. It was Jennifer Weist from Jennifer Rostock whose voice piped up first.  
"Then we will make our own group, united against them!"  
"I like your spirit," Stefan smiled, "I really do, but I fear that this is one battle that we cannot win."  
"Oh?" came the voice of Andreas Bourani, "And why's that?"  
That was the question everyone was wondering. What made this 'United against Bundesvision' so unstoppable? Surely they couldn't be that strong.  
"Because-" Stefan began, but was interrupted by a flash of yellow light. When the light faded, a green dragon was standing there, in the hall with them.  
"What in the hell is that?!" Anna Loos yelled, jumping out of her chair. Stefan seemed pretty calm compared to everyone else in the room. Most of them had never seen a real dragon before, only heard about them and read books about them. But Stefan seemed used to the strange magical creature.  
"Ah," Stefan said, "This is exactly what I was trying to tell you about. United Against Bundesvision are highly skilled magic users, they can summon and create monsters."  
Just then, the dragon roared.  
"Enough of your talking!" it yelled, slamming its tail against the wall, "I have been instructed by my masters to dispose of your little 'Bundesvision' contest... and I will do so by any means necessary... a ha ha ha ha!"  
"You stop this right now!" Stefan yelled, but the dragon ignored him.  
"It's alright Stefan," Flo Mega said, "We can take him."  
The dragon laughed at this. So they thought they could fight a dragon. Ridiculous.  
"Bwa ha ha ha ah!" came the laugh from the monster, "Don't make me laugh!"  
It was a pointless battle, even though the dragon was outnumbered, the Bundesvision entrants had no chance. They were defeated in one flick of the dragon's tail. Tim tumbled behind a table.  
"You fools shall never defeat me!" the dragon laughed as Bundesvision entrants were tossed all around the room.  
"For god's sake stop it!" Stefan yelled.  
The dragon laughed yet again, before a bright glow encased the reptile. They all knew what this meant. The crystal spell.  
"And now, to put you defeated, pathetic Bundesvision entrants into my special crystals!"  
He didn't need to explain. A light encased the entrants too, and, in a flash, they were encased in shiny blue crystals. Tim crawled out from under the table.  
"What in the hell?!" he said as he looked around the room, crystals scattered all around the place.  
"This is pretty bad," Stefan said, looking at the crystals. His contest had been ruined.  
"And now, for you," the dragon said, turning to Tim and Stefan.  
"No!" Stefan yelled, "Teleport!"  
And with that, a bright light flooded the room, teleporting Tim and Stefan out of the hall, away from the dragon.


End file.
